The Intern ship
by LostFairys
Summary: Emma starts her intern ship at her old school, but doesn't know that her former teacher for webdesign had taken an early retirement, and a new, hot, teacher had taken his place. Swan Queen AU with mentions of Red Beauty. (Sorry I suck at summaries)
1. The First Day

**A/N: So yeah I'm kinda going with the system we have here in the Netherlands. I'm going to try to use as much American terms in it, but I'm sorry if I mess up. Don't hate me, please? *puppy eyes*Anyways, You go to primary school for 8 years after 2 years of kinder garden and after that 4-6 years high school and then another 3-5 years college. I'm going with 4 years for high school and 4 years of college, so Emma is 19 in this story.**

***I do not own Once Upon a Time nor the characters. Only this story and my imagination.***

**I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I might know the English language almost as good as my own, I still have trouble with spelling and grammar (in both languages, stupid me)**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The first day_

**Tell 'em that it's my birthday,**

**Tell 'em that it's my birthday,**

**Tell 'em that it's my birthday**

**When I party like that**

**Every night's my birthda-**

Emma slammed her snooze button when her alarm went off at 7 AM. She had to be at her old high school at 8.15 to begin her internship.

She slowly opened her eyes and yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

The night before she could barely sleep. Too excited to go to her old school again. She kinda missed the place, and she knew a few (now 4th year) students whom would be in one of the classes she would be assisting.

She stood up and started putting on her clothes when she smelled something. She sniffed, it smelled like pancakes... Belle never made pancakes? And Belle wasn't even here, she had slept over at Ruby last night. If it wasn't Belle, then who was it?

Out of curiosity she hurried putting on her clothes and stormed off the stairs.

"Good morning Emma!" Mary Margret said.

"Mo- Mom! What the heck are you doing here?" Emma asked as she took a seat at her table._ Better just sit down and enjoy ma's pancakes._

"I thought I'd come and make you breakfast on your first day of your internship, before you just leave the house without eating, I know you Emma, so I thought: why not make it special?" Mary Margret beamed and slid the pancakes on Emma's plate.

"Yeah, well thanks anyway, you seem excited for something, what is it?" Emma asked as she stuffed the pancakes into her mouth. Mary Margret always made the best pancakes thought Emma.

"Well actually.." Mary Margret began, pouring batter into the pan. "Do you know David?" she asked and looked behind her to find Emma almost choking on the pancakes. "Emma! You're beginning at 8.15, it's 7.15, it's not even a ten minute walk, just relax and enjoy my so called 'Oh mighty pancakes!'" Mary Margret chuckled with wide eyes, not believing the speed the blonde was eating with.

"Yeah sorry, I just Luuuve your pancakes, and, I am very hungry this morning" Emma said and looked up to find wide eyes looking at her. "But anyway! Yes, David, continue!" she said, walking to the fridge and pouring herself a glass of milk.

"Yes, yesterday after school he asked me out!" Mary Margret squealed, not able to hide her excitement.

"That's awesome mom! At least it's not an asshole, like that Whale guy, seriously, what did you see in him?" Emma questioned, more to herself than to her mother.

"Emma, language" Mary Margret said, giving her a stern look.

"Sorry" Emma said, realizing this was her home she added, "Hey, this is my house, I'm 19, I can swear whenever I want in this house" she smirked, raising a brow.

Mary Margret sighed, "Alright Missy, you win this one, but I rather have you not swear all the time when I'm around okay?" she asked, putting the plates into the dishwasher.

"Sure" Emma smiled. She looked at the clock. "Shi- iiizzles, I gotta go!" Emma rescued herself just in time.

She hurried to the door, not half hearing what Mary Margret had said to her. She put on her shoes and then her jacket. Just as she was about to get out of the door she heard her mother shout her name.

"Emma?! Did you even hear what I just said?" she asked. Emma shook her head, and Mary Margret sighed at her answer.

"I said" Mary Margret began, "Have a nice day, and don't forget your bag" she smiled, letting a handbag hang on two of her fingers.

"Oh. Yeah thanks mom, and thank you for the bag, I would've forgotten about it" Emma smiled and slipped through the door. "Bye"

"If your head wasn't attached to your body Emma!" Mary Margret shouted, but Emma didn't hear her anymore.

* * *

"Hello Nova" Emma greeted when she stepped into the teacher's launch.

She had never been there, well yes of course a few times standing at the door to ask something to a teacher, but never really had she been in the room.

"Hey, Emma!" Nova greeted from her chair with a smile, "How have you been?" she asked bringing her cup of tea to her lips.

"Yeah I've been good, how about you?" Emma answered, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Very good" Nova beamed, "You can get some coffee if you want before your first classes start, what kind of class are you going to 'teach' " she asked, making airquotes at Teach, because, well, Emma wasn't exactly going to teach anything the first few days at least.

"Oh yeah thanks" Emma said and stood up and walked to the coffee machine, "I'm going to assist web design, I used to LOVE that subject, and mister Glass is cool and nice too" she said as she picked up the cup and walked towards the chair next to Nova again.

When Emma looked at Nova, she was confused to see her in deep thoughts, "Hello Earth to Nova, what's on your mind?" Emma asked with a frown.

"Oh sorry Emma!" the brunette answered, ashamed she had been thinking about the new teacher. Emma didn't know there was a new teacher, and almost every student drooled over her, including half of the staff, including Nova. "Ehm, Emma there is a new teacher for web design since last year, her name is miss Mills " she quickly added and nervously sipped her tea.

This made Emma think. Mister Glass must've gotten an early retirement if he was gone, because now way in hell would he resign or ever get fired. "Oh" Emma said with a thoughtful glance at the brunette. "And you didn't just happen to think about this new teacher?" she smirked, playfully nudging her elbow at the brunette's shoulder.

This made the brunette giggle, "Maybe, but don't tell anyone, she's really pretty" Nova admitted and giggled after she told the blonde her little crush on miss Mills.

This made Emma laugh with her and said, "Well, Misses Acker, I guess it's time for me to go to the classroom, I'll let you know what I think of this miss Mills" Emma joked and stood up.

"Good luck Emma!" Nova quickly said when the blonde walked to the door.

"Thanks" the blonde replied and walked through the door.

Emma and Nova had been friends since Emma's last year, when the blonde was a new employee in the school. Nova was the receptionist and was always happy to see Emma. This led to conversations and eventually the two became friends.

Emma chuckled at the thought, because sometimes mr Gold would stop right behind Emma and watch the two until they felt a gaze in their back. He would tell Emma to fuck off, well of course not like that, but he was never so pleased to see Emma chatting with someone who was supposed to do her work.

When she was about to reach the for the door, she felt hands grab her shoulders. She let out a little shriek and when she turned around to see who it was she slapped him on his arm.

"August!" she breathed. "Don't ever do that again will yah, I'm your teacher now, so I can get you detention" she said with a dead serious face.

"You wouldn't" August said, bringing his hand to his mouth for an dramatic effect.

Emma raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Maybe, Maybe not" she said.

She smiled at him and turned the doorknob. "See you in like 5 minutes dude" the blonde said, and then she disappeared into the room.

When Emma closed the door and walked towards her breath hitched.

Behind the teacher's desk sat a beautiful brunette woman, 30-ish she thought, reading something on her computer.

Only when Regina heard nothing but footsteps coming her way she looked up and took off her reading glasses.

"Hello, I'm Miss Mills, and you must be Miss Swan?" the brunette asked and holding out a hand.

Emma took her hand and shook it while she said, "Yes, I'm the new intern, I must be honest I expected to be mentored by Mr Glass but... " Emma trailed off because damn had Nova been right. Her eyes trailed from the brunettes chocolate-brown eyes to her white blouse (which had 3 buttons unbuttoned so you could almost see into her chest, and not to add the last buttoned button looked like it was going to burst away) then her eyes landed on the grey- almost black pencil skirt, her look going past perfect legs and ended at the black pumps.

All this in less than a second she looked back up. "apparently he retired" She finished and cleared her throat.

Of course the brunette hadn't missed that the blonde had checked her out, and couldn't help checking the blonde out as well. From emerald eyes to a white tank top (which was a bit too transparent and you could see that she wearing a matching coloured bra underneath) to blue skinny jeans, and then to white converse sneakers.

This also only took matter of seconds, and Emma almost missed it, but she didn't.

Had her mentor just checked her out? But wait, maybe she caught me checking her out first and that's why she did the same... Or maybe she just wanted to fully know what I was wearing. I mean she wouldn't be attractive to women anyway-

"Miss Swan?" A husky voice called, and Emma immediately mentally slapped herself for sinking into deep thoughts, not to mention she had blankly been staring at the brunette's chest while doing so.

"Oh Yeah Sorry Miss Mills" Emma quickly said, a light shade of red covering her cheeks.

The brunette smirked at this and continued, "So You'll be assisting me with this class, and in a few weeks you'll be helping students, and eventually take over some of my classes. I do believe you are doing web design right now?" the brunette asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I did web design in my first and second year of college, So I know at least all the basics, and I know that's all we need here, seeing this is high school and all" the blonde gave a little smile after she had answered.

"Very good. "And by the way, you can call me Regina, if you want of course"" she said with a polite smile and sat down on her chair again to continue whatever the hell she was doing behind that computer.

"Okay... Regina" Emma smiled, she took a chair and sat next to the brunette.

When Emma took a better look to the screen she saw that the brunette had Tumblr opened. This made her having to suppress a chuckle, because she herself was on Tumblr whenever she could, fangirling over her favourite TV shows.

"Tumblr?" the blonde asked with an innocent smile.

Regina's cheeks began to burn, "Eh, yes" she said and quickly closed the tab, she had forgotten she still had her dashboard open.

"Cool, I myself have a blog too, I love it, I can be silly and everything I'm usually not, because no one actually knows who I am and all" she rambled.

The brunette chuckled at this, "Yes, It's quit... addicting" she said and opened the tab again, because hey, the blonde was familiar with it, so any embarrassing posts she would understand, right?

When Regina checked the time, she sighed. "Emma dear, can you maybe tell the students they can come in?"

"Sure" Emma replied and walked towards the door.

She told the students to come in, and high-fived August when he passed her. After all the students were inside she closed the door and got back to the front of the class.

"Hello class, this is Emma Swan, She is our new intern, she will be with us for the coming half year. you shall address her as Miss Swan, unless you prefer otherwise?" Regina said to the class, and then looked at Emma when she asked the last part.

"Hi" Emma gave a little uncomfortable wave and continued, "Emma's fine" she smiled.

Emma was still smiling when she and Regina locked their gaze for approximately 2 seconds, and then Regina continued with her class.

* * *

The day had gone by fast, and after their last class they silently sat behind the desk.

"Regina?" Emma asked after 10 minutes of silently playing on her phone.

"Yes Emma?" The brunette replied, taking her eyes away from the screen and looking at Emma.

Emma suddenly got nervous, but for what reason? She just wanted to ask the brunette what her blog was about, so they could maybe... follow each other?

"Just wondering, what do you blog about? I mean, my blog is like, all fangirl and stuff, my favourite TV shows" Emma said, giving a shy smile.

Regina chuckled at this. "I am quit the fangirl myself, You might not think of me as one, but I am, can you believe it?" she laughed.

Emma giggled "Yes, I am a Rizzles addict, they are too cute together, even though they're not cannon yet, they will, THEY WILL!" she said, with a dramatic end.

They laughed, and Regina said, "That can't be a coincident, I am quit addicted to that show as well, as well as Orphan Black, Tatiana plays all of those characters amazing"

"O m g seriously? I am in love with that show!" Emma beamed, she was glad she and the brunette could communicate this easy, when she first saw the brunette all dressed up like that, she hadn't fought of someone so similar to her behind it.

Regina chuckled and said,"Anyway, my blog is mostly about those two shows, as well as American Horror Story"

"Awesome, it's like we're one and the same. Except, for the clothes" Emma said with a smile.

"It indeed feels like it" the brunette chuckled. "We should follow each other, so we'll be able to see each others embarrassing posts"

"Yeah, we should" Emma smiled.


	2. Going Out

**A/N: Yay new chapter! Hope you'll like it, I'm going to try to update once a week, or maybe earlier. Remember that reviewing makes me write faster! Enjoy! xoxo**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes left.**

* * *

_Chapter 2 - Going out_

The past few weeks had been great. Regina had made sure Emma had work to do when she wasn't helping students. Paperwork, mostly, for Regina's English class, but sometimes the brunette also asked the blonde to make something to be shown as an example for the students.

Emma quite enjoyed working with the brunette, and so did the brunette.

When they finished on a Friday afternoon, Regina spoke from behind her computer, "Say Emma?"

"Hmm?" The blonde mumbled from behind her own laptop, keeping her eyes on her screen.

"I was just wondering, maybe we could hang out sometime? I mean, we are friends right?" The brunette asked keeping her eyes on her computer screen.

"Yeah sure, that would be great" the blonde smiled and finally looked in Regina's direction. "We could go to a club?"

Regina turned to face Emma and said, "Okay" she smiled, "Maybe we can go tonight?" she asked, not sure if she'd be rushing anything.

"Tonight I was actually going out with Belle and Ruby, but maybe we can go with the four of us, I can ask if they're okay with it?" Emma asked with an hopefull look.

"Oh, well I.." Regina was going to decline, but then changed her mind, "If they're okay with it, then I'd love to go out tonight" she smiled.

"Great! You know, actually It'd be awesome if you were there because then I wouldn't be left alone, so some stupid guy can hit on me, Belle and Ruby often sneak out on me to make out, and leave me alone, sucks as hell, I still wonder why I say yes to them" Emma chuckled as she thought about how Belle had been begging for her to come, how she'd promised that they wouldn't sneak out on her this time. Yeah right, like you promised last time, and that time before.

Regina also chuckled, but then made a very serious face "Well, if I'm only going to be there to make sure no one hits on you, then never mind" she joked.

Emma laughed about this, "No I didn't mean it like that! I- goddamnit woman, I.. I don't know what to say"

"Say you'll pick me up at...?" Regina asked with a grin and started to pack her thinks into her bag.

"Seven, if that's okay with you" Emma smiled,shutting off her own laptop and packing her things as well.

"If it's okay with your friends, you haven't asked them yet right?"

"Nah but they'll be fine with it, I mean how much older are you? _And_ now they'll actually have an excuse to sneak out on me" the blonde chuckled while they both got up.

Regina laughed at this, "You are all so young, I'm actually 27 if you must know". Emma smiled at this and they both walked towards the door. "Well then, 7 is fine, I'll see you tonight" Regina said smiling.

Regina held open the door for Emma, and Emma thanked her. They both walked in silence to their cars and said their goodbyes when they each reached their car.

* * *

Emma was being ridiculous. They would just go out as friends, yet she couldn't help to think this was a date, she wanted to look her best tonight and impress Regina.

She was wearing a black tank with glitters, black/grey-ish skinny jeans, black pumps and to add some accessories she wore a matching bracelet and earrings. To finish her look she had black smokey eyes, and a pale pink lipstick on her lips.

When after ten minutes Belle still wasn't down, Emma yelled, "Belle! Are you done yet? I'm gonna pick up Regina now, after that we'll meet in the parking lot of the club okay?"

"Yups, See yah there Ems!" was Belles only response. Emma didn't really wanna stay anyway and headed out the door to pick up Regina.

* * *

Regina was just looking in the mirror when she heard the doorbell. After she quickly fixed her hair she walked towards the door.

"Hey Emma" she smiled, as she looked at the blonde she was totally dressed in black, apart from the red leather jacket... that god awful jacket, but it must be valuable to the blonde she thought, so she would never comment on it.

When the door was opened for Emma, she slightly dropped her jaw. The brunette was looking absolutely _stunning_.

Regina was dressed in a black dress-like shirt with a flower pattern, black leggings hugging her perfect legs and under that she was wearing black peep toe pumps. She was also wearing matching earrings and a necklace.

Regina had seen how the blonde was looking at her, and she chuckled about that. This made the blonde snap back to reality and create a light blush on the blondes cheeks.

Emma cleared her throat and said, "Good to go?"

"Yes, let me just get my purse" Regina smiled and walked into her living room, returning with the cutest purse Emma had ever seen. It was black, with silver skulls on it. It had 4 rings so you could put your fingers through them to easily take it with you in your hand, or you could wear it around your neck thanks to the chains.

"All good to go" Regina said, and they both went outside. She locked up her house before they walked towards the yellow bug.

"You're going to drive us to the club in this... yellow death trap?"

Emma made a 'haha' face and said, "Don't insult my bug, he's completely safe, just get in woman" she smirked, and opened the door for Regina.

"Alright, but only because I trust you on your word" the brunette chuckled.

They chatted during the 10 minute drive, they talked about school, meaningless things, but they mostly just laughed at each others jokes.

When they arrived at the club, Emma already saw Belle's car, and made her question how long she and the brunette had been standing at her door.

"Hey Ems!" Ruby squealed and stormed towards the blonde, hugging her tight. The brunette with her usual red extensions was wearing a cute black dress with pale pink heels and some fitting accessories.

"Haven't seen you in a while girl! How've you been?" the brunette asked.

"Good, good, better than good actually how about you?" the blonde responded, releasing from their hug.

"Amazing! Especially last night with Belle-" Ruby started but was cut off by Emma. "Don't wanna know, thank you very much" This made Belle giggle and Emma and Ruby both laughed.

"And you must be Regina" Ruby smiled and gave the other brunette also a hug, less tight than she had hugged Emma though.

Regina had to chuckle because of the other brunettes enthusiasm "Yes, I'm Regina Mills, nice to meet you, you are Ruby Lucas am I right?" she said when they broke the embrace.

"Yup, and this is Belle, my girlfriend, and obviously Emma's better friend" she pointed at Belle, and then gave Emma a grumpy cat like face. Belle, dressed in black leggings, a lace dress-like shirt and a blazer, wearing peep-toe pumps and cute accessories including feather earrings, gave Regina a smile and a small wave saying Hi.

"Hey, I knew Belle before you! That's unfair, you're both as much as my best friends! Belle is just a little bit better to talk to without being interrupted by a curious mind" Emma laughed.

Belle made an 'awh' face and Ruby said, "Fair enough, let's get inside!" and took Belles hand, and all four of them walked towards the entrance of the club.

"Are they always like that?" Regina whispered to Emma, leaning towards her ear, making sure they wouldn't hear them.

"Yeah, you better get used to that if we're doing this more than once" Emma whispered back, and they both chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Belle asked, looking behind her.

"Nothing!" Emma and Regina quickly said, "Nothing to worry about" Emma added.

Belle gave them a last glance and then focussed her view on what was happening in front of her again.

* * *

When they were finally inside of 'The Rabbit Hole', Ruby and Belle were already heading towards the dance floor, screaming towards the blonde and brunette they should order some drinks.

So that's exactly what they did, they went to the bar and ordered some beers, and the two stayed at the bar for a bit.

After they finished their drinks, Belle and Ruby came walking towards them, biggest smiles on their faces.

"Hey girls!" Ruby exclaimed, "You should go dance! We'll keep your chairs saved" she winked at Emma.

Emma and Regina looked at each other and then nodded. "Alright" Emma said, and off they were.

During their dancing they often found themselves talking about how ridiculous that person was dancing, or why you would even wear something like that. They were quit enjoying it, until they were interrupted by some drunken dude who came their way.

"Hey babe, you look hella fine, wanna dance?" he slurred, trying to put an arm around Regina's shoulders, but Emma dragged him away before he could even try.

"You keep your filthy hands off her" She warned, and realized who it was. "Killian?" she asked with furrow eyebrows, her eyes going wide in disbelieve.

"Yes love?" He said and swung his head in Emma's direction.

"Jesus christ dude! You have a girlfriend? Does she even know you go out here and get drunk?" Emma asked, getting furious at the guy, she could never feel more sorry for tink than she did now.

"So?" he smiled and tried to kiss Emma, but this time Regina dragged him away from her and Emma yelled, "You are such an asshole, we'll see what tink thinks about your behaviour, hitting on and kissing other women". It was the truth, Emma would tell Tinkerbell, she couldn't let the poor girl continue having a relationship with a lying bastard like this.

"Now get the hell away from us" Emma shouted, and Killian finally stumbled away, not even realizing what Emma just told him.

"Maybe we should go back to the bar?" Regina suggested, and Emma nodded. She took Regina's hand and led her towards the bar.

"What a scene, you gonna tell tink?" Ruby asked right away, not even saying a simple 'hi'.

"Jeez, Rubes, always right to the questioning, Yes, I can't just let her continue her relationship like this while her stupid boyfriend is flirting with other girls" Emma said annoyed that she'd have to tell one of her good friends her 'boyfriend' is a fucking douche.

"Anyways, You two wanna dance again? We don't really feel like it anymore" Emma said and already motioned to Ruby to get off her chair.

"Well so much for keeping your chair warm, but sure, I'm in for another dance with my baby" Ruby said, direction to Belle. Belle giggled and took Ruby's hand and they were off to dance once again.

"You okay?" Regina asked, putting a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just not looking forward telling tink all about this, is all" Emma smiled. "I'm in for another drink, what do you want?" Emma asked, and waved her hand at the bartender.

"Apple martini please" Regina smiled, and Emma ordered the same.

The rest of the night went by like no time, after hours of dancing, chatting and drinking they decided to go home.

Belle and Ruby were too drunk to drive, and Emma was a bit too drunk as well, so Regina was about to take care about three drunks, and she didn't even know where they lived.

When they were all settled in Belle's Benz (which took 10 minutes because Ruby had a little too much to drink and threw up, just for her luck she wasn't in the car yet) Regina asked, "Where do you live Ruby?"

All Ruby answered was Granny's, and thank god for Regina she knew where Granny's diner was. After she'd dropped off Ruby she dropped off Emma and Belle, Emma was as sober enough to give the address of their campus.

When Emma stepped out she said to Regina, "Maybe you should stay, I mean, it's Belle's car and I picked you up" hiccup "I don't know what you want, Belle?" Emma asked Belle's.

"Yup?" Belle asked, having only heard Emma say her name. "Can she borrow yer car or she stays the night?" she asked, hanging on Regina for some extra support (not that she needed it but she wanted the brunette to believe she did).

"Stay the night is good" Belle answered and took the keys from Regina.

"Is that okay with you?" the blonde asked Regina.

"Yes, of course no problem, I guess someone will have to take care of you too drunkasses" the brunette laughed and they took off towards their dorm.

When they were inside Belle dragged herself towards her bed and plopped down on it. Not even bothering to change into pj's she fell asleep almost the second she hit the bed.

This left Emma and Regina alone, and the blonde took off towards the closet. "You want some pj's Gina?" Emma asked, and threw a pair of fresh pyjama's towards Regina, not even waiting for the answere.

"Thank you Emma, I'll sleep on the couch, you go to bed" she smiled.

"Nohoo, you shouldn't bee sleeping on the couch when it's my fault you can't get home, c'mere" Emma said, patting the other side of her bed.

Regina got a bit nervous about this. The blonde didn't know she was gay of course, but should she do this? She had this attraction towards Emma since the day they met, but Emma would never like her back like that, they were friends, that's all. Then again, she did take my hand when we we're at the bar. She had been hanging on her after they got out of the car, but Regina knew she didn't really need the support, was it a sign? Stop it Regina, you're seeing things that aren't here. Just take the offer you idiot.

"Okay" Regina said after a few seconds of hesitation. She asked where the bathroom was so she could change, and when she got back she saw Emma struggling with her pyjama top.

_God those abs... Stop it Regina! Don't stand here and stare at her like a freak, just help her and get some sleep._

"Need some help?" the brunette asked, the blonde didn't say a word, she just gave up.

After Regina helped Emma in her pyjama's and they lay in bed she said, "Goodnight Emma"

"Goodnight Gina"

**For a better picture of what they were wearing, I choose these outfits for each person:**

_ lostfairys | tumblr | com/post/84515890709/_

**Replace the '|' with a '.' and hope I did a good job at picking outfits for the girls**


	3. Meet Henry

**A/N: First of all: Thank you for reviews! Second: Oh my god I messed up in the first chapter, i was already planing this into the story yet I used Henry's name for the kid at school, so let's change him to August okay? Don't be mad! And third: New chapter! Yay! Enjoy :) xoxo**

***Still don't own any of these characters or the show***

_Chapter 3: Meet Henry_

Regina woke with a strange feeling. She knew wasn't in her own bed, and she felt someone clinging to her body. When she opened her eyes she saw a blonde lying on her chest and the night from before came back to her.

Of course she had fallen asleep with the blonde next to her, but Emma must've snuggled into her in her sleep because she remembered not falling asleep like this. She tucked away the strays of hair that had fallen into the blonde's face and stared at the blonde's sleeping figure.

_She'll wake up if you keep looking at her like that. Creep._

And right at that moment, the blonde stirred. She heard a big sigh followed by a growl and then felt the blonde snuggle further into the brunettes chest. Regina could do nothing but smile.

After a while she heard her name. "Regina?" a sleepy voice came from the blonde, still lying on her chest, the blonde hadn't moved.

"Yes dear?" Regina whispered back.

"How much did I drink last night?" came a whisper back.

"Quite a lot"

The blonde's head snapped up and emerald eyes looked into chocolate ones.

The blonde frowned and then asked, "We didn't... eh, youknow... I mean how we woke up, I... I don't remember last night"

Regina chuckled. "No dear, Belle was gone the second she attacked her bed, and you basically threw me some pyjama's, look" she pointed at the pyjama's she was wearing. "And after I came back from putting these on, I saw you struggling with yours" she pointed at Emma, "and then we went to sleep, you insisted I would sleep here in your bed because you didn't want me to sleep on the couch"

"Oh, okay" The blonde said, looking a bit disappointed, but then she looked relieved, and Regina couldn't exactly figure out what the blonde was feeling. Al she knew was what she was feeling, and it wasn't how she was supposed to feel about the blonde.

_Friends don't have feelings for each other Regina,_ the voice in her head said once again._You HAVE to stop this NOW._

"I can't" Regina mumbled, earning a strange look from the blonde.

"What was that?" a confused blonde asked.

"What? What was what?"

"You said 'I can't' you can't what?"

"I said that out loud?"

"Yeah you did"

"Oh" the brunette frowned and then said, "It was nothing, just a little war in my mind I'm trying to stop, nothing to worry about" she smiled.

"Oh okay, I don't believe you, but you'll tell me when you're ready" the blonde responded.

Regina frowned at that, "What do you mean, I don't believe you?" she asked. The blonde chuckled and said, "I have this gift, I can tell when people are lying. That's all, but like I said, you'll tell me when you're ready" she smiled and finally fully detached from the brunette.

Regina immediately missed the contact, but of course didn't show that.

"So, do you wanna borrow some of my clothes until you get home?" the blonde asked out of nothing.

"Oh, yes thank you" the brunette smiled, taking the clothes Emma handed her. "I had a great evening yesterday, ever since Katheryn found out she was pregnant I haven't been out with her like we did last night"

"Yeah me too, it's so much more fun when there's actually someone you can dance and talk with than to sit there alone because your roommate talked you into it" Emma laughed. "Kathryn is your girlfriend or?" she asked, trying to hide her nerves about asking the brunette if she was in a relationship or not.

"What? No! No, Emma, Kathryn is my best friend, she has been since we were like 5 years old, she's practically my sister" Regina said, "If you're asking if I'm single, yes Emma, I'm single, you could've just asked" she chuckled.

Emma sighed out of relieve. "Yeah sorry no I was just a bit confused, I mean you said Kathryn, that you went out with her so I just thought, maybe that she was your girlfriend or something, I mean that she's pregnant doesn't mean- oh never mind"

Regina chuckled. "It's okay Emma, everyone could've thought the same" she smiled.

"Yeah, no sorry I just-" the blonde said, but was interrupted by Regina. "It's okay silly, you couldn't have known if I weren't clear enough" she chuckled and playfully slapped the blonde on her arm.

They both chuckled and then stared in each others eyes until Regina broke contact by clearing her throat. "Ehm, I'll change in the bathroom like yesterday evening, I'll be right back" she smiled, and headed towards the bathroom.

Emma changed into her clothes as well, and when she was dressed in only a bra and sweatpants, Regina came into the room.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I didn't know you were changing as well" she quickly said and turned around. "Don't mind me, tell me when I can turn around"

Emma chuckled and pulled her shirt over her head. "Nah it's okay, besides I don't even have to guess to know you must've helped me with my pj's last night cuz I never get them on without help when I'm drunk" she chuckled. "You can turn around by the way"

Regina turned around and chuckled. "Yes dear, when I came into the room yesterday you were struggling with your pyjama tops, seriously, what do you find so hard about pulling them over your head" she said, and walked towards the blonde to return the pyjama's.

"I don't know, I can't control how stupid I am when I'm drunk" the blonde laughed.

They both laughed and Regina said, "Now, I suggest we go and walk to the 'Rabbit Hole' and pick up your car because it's still there, abandoned on the parking lot".

"Yes, I think that's a great plan, and then I'll drive you home" Emma smiled.

The forty minute walk did them both good. They walked in a comfortable silence, with now and then a little conversation. When they reached the yellow car, Emma opened the passenger seat and let Regina in.

The drive to Regina's house was also in a comfortable silence, until they reached the big mansion where the brunette lived.

"Thank you for taking me home" Regina smiled, and then thought of something. "What do you think of lunch to pay you back for letting me stay and borrow your clothes?" she asked in a flirtatious tone, hoping the blonde would say yes.

Emma luckily got the hint and smirked. "Why yes I think a breakfast would be lovely". Regina smiled and got out, she walked towards the front door of her big house, followed by the blonde.

When she opened the door she was immediately greeted by a little boy running her way. "Momma!" he squealed and hung around her waist, waiting to get picked up.

"Hey baby!" Regina said with a smile, and saw her mother coming out of the living room, "what are you doing here?" she asked. The little boy in her arms started to play with her hair like he always did when his mother started a conversation with someone else.

"Well, we were going to surprise you, but you weren't here, so I thought you'd be out running, but apparently you weren't" Cora responded with a wicked grin as she pointed at Emma. "And who's the lady you brought home dear?"

Regina's cheeks went red and said, "Ehm, this is Emma, she's the intern I told you about, we went out last night"

It was just going out as friends, really, but Cora had understood something else out of it and chuckled amused. "Aha, and how was your date dear?" She asked with grin, knowing her daughter didn't like the subject of dating.

Both jaws of the blonde and brunette fell open, because clearly her mother had misunderstood. "No mother, not like that, we're friends, not friends-friends, just friends" Regina said, making Emma smile and look Regina's way after the brunette had used a quote from Rizzoli & Isles.

Cora's mouth fell from a smile to a disappointed look. "Oh" was al she said before thinking of her next words, "You really need to start dating again sweetheart, it'll do you good"

"Mother!" Regina whined, not wanting this conversation in front of the blonde, who by the way still hadn't had an explanation why there was a child in her arms. "Can we just not talk about that right now"

"Very well, I made pie, who wants pie?" Cora asked happily, Regina relieved she had dropped the subject. It might not be the lunch she'd hope to have, but it was better than to have to go further into the subject.

When they walked towards the kitchen Emma asked, "So, you have a kid huh?" smiling at the four year old that was still in Regina's arms, even though he could easily walk on his own.

Regina smiled, "Yes, sorry I didn't tell you". Emma chuckled and said, "Oh it's okay, why would you have, Yes all people I know mostly talk about their kid all the time, but some don't, I love kids actually, sometimes I feel like I can connect better to a little human being than a grown up"

They sat down and Regina told Emma about Henry, she told her how stupid she had been with one guy five years ago, and how she ended up pregnant with Henry. How Cora sometimes looked after the little guy. And then of course they had to explain to Cora how last night went.

When they were done with eating, Cora said her goodbye and they were left alone with the little brunette. Henry had already decided he liked Emma and asked if she could stay the day, and so Emma stayed.

When Emma went to play with Henry, Regina went to shower and put on some of her own clothes. She stepped into the living room and said, "I'm sorry Emma, about my mo-" she stared at the mess her son and Emma had made.

Emma and Henry could only stare with big puppy eyes at Regina, and finally Emma said, "Ehm, I can explain?"

"What on earth happened in these thirty minutes I was gone?!" Regina said, her eyes wide, the floor, including Emma and Henry, covered with different colours of water paint.

"Well, Henry and I were painting, when the little guy decided to paint my face, and when I tried to do it back, he kind of nudged the mug with water and it fell over the colours and then we started a tickle fight and that's how the floor now is a rainbow mess" Emma so quickly that Regina almost missed half of it.

Then, Regina started laughing, and Emma and Henry looked at her with a confused look. "Oh Emma you should see your face, as if I was going to kill you, but no it's okay" she said wiping a tear away, "But you two are going to clean this mess up, and Henry, I will decide what kind of punishment you'll get"

"But momma, it wasn't just me, why do I get punished and Emma not" Henry huffed, but he still had a smile on his face from the previous tickle fight he had with Emma.

Emma looked at him with open mouth and Regina said, "Well Henry, if you'd like me to punish Emma, then I will" she said to Emma with a wicked grin. When Emma heard the words come out of the brunettes mouth she couldn't breath, the way that had sounded, was just too sexy.

When Regina realized what she just said, she quickly added, "No candy for you Miss Swan, not for a week, and same goes for you Henry" she turned to her son and looked at him with her 'Evil Queen' look.

"But momma!" Henry whined, but Regina cut him off, "No candy for a week young man, and that is final" after the boy sighed and crossed his arms in protest she dared to look at Emma, who was looking at her with an amused look.

"And what are you grinning at Miss Swan, didn't you hear what I said? No candy for you for a week" the brunette said with a flirtatious tone. Emma swore she did this on purpose, and she must admit, the rainbow colours might have been super obvious, but she decided to play along with Regina's game.

"Yes I heard you, I just find it very amusing to hear you use your voice like that" Emma said, stepping forward. "The way you get all 'Evil Queen-ish'" step forward. "The way you clearly were flirting with me just ten seconds ago" she took another step forward, into the brunettes personal space. They were only apart from a few inches, Emerald staring into Chocolate eyes and Chocolate staring into Emerald eyes.

"God damn it Emma" Regina breathed, not able to control the way she put out her words, and her speaking like that made Emma's legs feel like yello. "So you admit you were flirting with me?" Emma smirked.

Regina could do nothing but smirk, and then Emma started talking again, "You know, I kinda was sure you weren't into guys as soon as I saw your blog" Emma said in her most sexiest voice, "But you kinda made me question that when I saw your son, but I guess it's clear now" Emma said, brushing her lips over Regina's and she swore she could hear a soft whimper coming from the brunettes throat.

Just then Regina realized there was still a four year old looking up at them with big eyes, not knowing what was going on but looking anyway, and pushed Emma away, she cleared her throat and walked over to the sink and took out clean up material. "I do think you two children need to clean up the floor now" she said, smirking at the blonde.

Emma chuckled and catched the cloth Regina threw her. After ten minutes the whole ground was as good as new and Regina said, "Well young man, I guess I'll have to shower you, and you Blondie, you can choose to shower too if you want, and afterwards you can borrow some of my clothes, you can also not shower but you can change clothes anyway" she said.

"Oh yeah, thanks" Emma said with a smile, it was ironic how they had to borrow each others clothes when they went to their places.

"If you go upstairs, it's the second door on your left, you'll find clothes behind the blue doors in my room, and I think you'll find the bathroom yourself" she smiled, "Oh, and if you need some underwear, you can take some from the drawers, if you're okay with that" she smiled.

Emma nodded and went upstairs, god did this woman just say she could WEAR her underwear. What would it even look like? Must be something fancy, lace maybe? looking at what the kind of house the woman lived in.

While Emma was showering Regina went to clean up Henry, who was covered in different colours from head to toe. "Oh Henry, how did this happen? You're always so anxious to get dirty" she said with a smile. All Henry did was shrug and pout and the face he made, made Regina laugh.

After Emma had showered and had wrapped her body in a towel, she walked towards the closet. She couldn't decide what clothes she'd wear so she headed towards the drawers. She closed her eyes, _Jesus Christ Emma, just open it, pick something out, and wear it._

She opened the drawer and as she had thought, she saw lacy panties and matching bra's. What the hell was she supposed to wear? After looking at the drawer for almost five minutes she heard a knock on the door.

It scared Emma and she literally smashed the drawer shut. "Hey, Emma is everything okay in there?" she heard Regina's muffled voice from behind the door. "Eh yeah, I just..." emma said, but she didn't know what to say next. "Can I come in?" the voice from behind the door asked. "Eh yeah, come in" Emma said quickly.

Regina opened the door to find the blonde in a white towel with wet dripping hair in front of her closet. "Can't find anything to wear dear?" she asked with an amused smile.

"Eh yeah about that, I just don't want to be rude I mean..." Emma began, the brunette walked towards her. Smirking the brunette leaned into Emma, and opened her drawer, taking out one of her favourite panties and handed them to Emma. "I'll see you downstairs when you're ready" she said and handed them to Emma. Emma could only look at the brunette with a slightly opened mouth and then said, "Yeah I'll see you in a few" and disappeared into the closet.

Regina was about to walk out the door when she heard the blonde's voice again. "Ehm, Regina? Don't wanna be annoying, but you have so many clothes, what can I borrow?" the blonde asked from behind the doors.

Regina walked into the closet and said, "You're not annoying dear". she walked over to the most fitting clothes for Emma, her favourite sweatpants and a hoodie. "Didn't expect me to have these kind of clothes huh?" the brunette asked with an amused smile. "But even the people who like to look good want to be comfortable while watching a movie with their son" she smiled, "I'm going downstairs now and I'll see you in a bit" she said and walked out of the closet. _The irony_, Emma thought. Before she knew the brunette threw her a bra and then really disappeared out of the room.

When Emma came down a few minutes later, Regina had put on the tv for Henry and was reading a book on the kitchen table.

When Regina heard someone come into the kitchen she looked over her book, "My clothes look absolutely incredible on you dear" she winked. Emma chuckled and sat next to the brunette. "By the way, why were you giggling when I walked out of that closet? Something funny?" the brunette asked amused and wetted her lips.

Emma opened her mouth, and for a few seconds of hesitation there was no sound, until she knew what to say, "Oh, no just a silly thought" she smiled.

"Ah, and what thought might that be?"

"Oh just, something in my head said 'The Irony' when you walked out of that closet" the blonde smirked amused, knowing already the brunette liked girls, otherwise her mother hadn't had brought it up more than an hour ago and she literally had called the brunette gay.

Regina chuckled and then slapped the blonde, "You, are unbelievable Emma Swan!" they both laughed until Henry interrupted them. "Momma, I'm hungry" the little brunette said. "Alright baby, go back to the couch and I'll make you something" Regina smiled, and the little guy happily hopped back to the couch to continue his movie.

Emma followed Regina into the kitchen, where Regina made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for the little guy, and Emma just looked at how she made the sandwich. They sat down next to the little boy and watched some tv, not realizing how long they'd watched tv, the two grown ups had fallen asleep next to each other and Henry had taken his colour book after he got tired of the cartoons on tv.

When he began to get hungry he shook his mothers sleeve. "Momma, I'm hungry again" he said, waking the sleeping brunette.

Regina slowly opened her eyes and looked towards the clock. When she saw how late it was she shot up, waking the blonde who had her head on her shoulder and her arms draped around the brunettes middle. "Woah what's going on?" a sleepy voice came from the blonde.

"We fell asleep and I have to get dinner ready, you staying?" Regina asked, and walked towards the kitchen before the blonde could answer. So Emma got up, yawned, and got to the kitchen.

"Yeah I'd love to stay for dinner" the blonde said with a smile. Regina smiled and said, "Is lasagna okay? It's Henry's favourite meal and I have to make it up to him that we slept until so late, we usually eat at 5.30" The brunette said, taking the ingredients for the lasagna out of the cabins.

"Yeah sure, I'm not a fan of lasagna but I can always try yours" the blonde smiled, she would've even stayed if they ate brussels sprouts and she absolutely HATED them, but that didn't matter if it meant she could be close to the brunette.

Emma went back to Henry to not further disturb Regina while making dinner, Regina came back into the living room. They waited until the lasagna was ready, Emma had put on something else on the tv and Regina was reading. Henry was colouring in his colour book again.

Dinner was nice, Henry kept talking to Emma about a lot of things, sometimes Henry would say something funny and they'd all laugh, or Regina would explain the situation further and Emma would almost fall of her chair from laughing. They had dinner like they were a family, and Henry loved it. They had never had someone over except for her mother and father.

After dinner Henry got back t the tv and Emma and Regina stayed at the table for a while. They smiled at each other, and then Emma said, "You know this was the best lasagna I've ever had, I really liked it"

"Thank you Emma, I feel flattered, do you want to know my secret ingredient?" Regina asked, smiling as she bit her bottom lip. "Yeah sure" Emma grinned as response. Regina stood up and got closer to her ear, breathing in Emma's neck, she said, "My secret ingredient" she said, breathing out in Emma's neck. "is" breath out, "a secret" she said, and Emma who had her eyes closed couldn't suppress a moan when Regina started to nibble on her ear.

The brunette pulled back and Emma missed the close contact already, she just stared at the brunette and Regina gave back a wicked smile, never leaving the blonde's eyes with her own. Emma pulled Regina in her lap, on which the brunette let out a yelp and then soft pink lips were pressed against the blood red painted lips of the brunette.

Emma swiped her tongue over the brunette bottom lip and immediately got access, swirling her tongue into Regina's. Emma grabbed Regina by her hips trying to press her more down and Regina grabbed a handful of Blonde hair. They both forgot about the little guy in the other room for a moment, but then Regina remembered and pulled back from the kiss.

Emma didn't want it to end so when Regina pulled away she started to kiss the brunettes neck, sucking and nipping at the skin, the brunette let her head fall backwards to give the blonde more access to her neck. Regina tried to say something to the blonde, "Emma" she breathed, "Henry" she moaned when Emma had hit her soft spot.

After a few more kisses she finally detached from Regina's neck. "Fine" she said, and kissed the brunette one last time before Regina got off her lap.

"I'm going to get Henry to bed, it's way past his bedtime curfew, and then we'll see what happens" Regina winked.

"Okay" Emma smiled in return. _Man this is the best day ever_, she thought.


	4. Monsters, Breakfast and Dinner

**Holy shit I'm SO SO sorry! I have been hella busy with school the past few weeks, and I hadn't had the time to write this sooner! But here you are, with another pretty long chapter, hope you enjoy! Oh and before I forget, holy shit 81 followers already, you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for liking/following/reviewing it makes my day! -Shit I got a review about this chapter about Regina's father, I messed up _again_, I know I know, he's not dead let's just pretend that didn't happen (A)**

***** **Still don't own any of these characters or the show***

_Chapter 4: Monsters, Breakfast and Dinner_

"Mommy?" a sleepy brunette asked as his mother was putting on his pyjama's.

"Yes sweetheart?" Regina said and pulled his pyjama's in place.

"Is Emma gonna stay here?" he asked and rubbed his eyes.

Regina chuckled and said, "I don't know baby, but if she does you'll know in the morning."

"Okay" he said before he closed his eyes. "Night mommy" Regina ran a hand through is hair, "Goodnight baby" She gave him a kiss on his head and then left his room.

When she came back into the kitchen she saw the blonde doing the dishes. "You shouldn't do my dishes at my house, dear" she said, stopping next to the blonde.

"Yeah well at least now they're done" Emma winked and they both chuckled. They fell into a comfortable silence. Regina was the first to break the silence. "So Henry asked me if you were staying over?" she smiled.

Emma furrowed a brow, "Well I don't know, does Henry's mother approve of that?" she said with a teasing tone.

"Hmm" Regina said playfully, pretending to be in deep thoughts bringing her index finger to her chin. "I guess that will be alright."

Emma smirked and wrapped her arms around the brunette, pulling her close and capturing her lips with hers. Their kiss was sweet, passionate and hungry. When their lips detached, Regina breathed, "Maybe we should go upstairs"

"Sounds like a plan" Emma smiled against Regina's lips. Before Regina knew, Emma's lips were on hers again and she wrapped her arms around Emma's back when the blonde jumped to wrap her legs around the brunettes waist.

Regina gasped in surprise but when she steadied herself she started walking towards the stairs, surprisingly the blonde wasn't as heavy as she had thought she would be.

She put down Emma when they reached the stairs and as soon Emma stood on her feet she smirked at the brunette. She swept the brunette off her feet, earning a little yelp from the woman who hadn't expected the move at all, and carried her bridal style upstairs.

As Emma walked up the stairs, Regina had decided to start kissing the blondes neck, earning small grunts from the other woman. When they were upstairs, Emma breathed, "Which room?"

Regina pointed at her bedroom door and Emma started walking again, still with the brunette in her arms. She opened the door and put the brunette down, instantly trapping her between her and the wall.

"Hmm" Regina moaned when Emma had started to kiss her neck like she had done in the kitchen. She reached her hand to the door to close it. Just when Emma wanted to unbutton Regina's blouse, they heard a voice.

"Momma?"

Regina's eyes snapped open and stared with open mouth towards her son. She quickly pushed Emma gently away. She cleared her throat pausing to find her voice, "Hey baby what's wrong?" Leaving Emma to catch her breath while she looked at the little boy in shock.

"My dreams are scary momma, can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked with puffy eyes, it was clear he had cried when he had woken.

Regina looked at Emma with an apologizing look, "Of course baby, you can sleep with me tonight" she said while she walked over to the king sized bed.

Emma awkwardly stood there and said, "Eh, well I guess I should be going then" and she raised her hand in an awkward goodbye wave, but was stopped by Regina's voice, "No wait!" she said sounding a bit too desperate for the blonde to stay. "I mean, Henry, would you like for Emma to sleep with us tonight? So we can both protect you against the bad monsters?"

Henry looked from his mom to Emma and a huge grin crept on his face, "Really?"

Emma smiled, "Yeah, really kid, I would love to protect you from the scary monsters" she said, winking at the brunette mother.

"Okay Henry, you get comfortable in here, and Emma and I will be right back okay?" Regina said to her son and Henry nodded as response.

"I'm really sorry Emma" she whispered as soon as they got into her big walk in closet. "He sometimes has these nightmares and won't sleep anywhere else than with me" she explained as she handed some silk pyjama's to the blonde.

"Hey babe, it's okay, It really is, I mean kids huh?" she whispered and they both chuckled. "Now, Emma, no funny business just changing clothes." The brunette said.

Emma raised her hand to her forehead as a military taking orders, "Yes ma'am" she silently laughed and they both changed. Even though the brunette had said 'no funny business' she couldn't resist but stare at her chest when Regina was opening her blouse. "Something interesting to see dear?" the brunette smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah actually, but I think I'll just stare instead of touch" she smirked back. Regina let out a chuckle and pulled the pyjama top over her head, awkwardly trying to get rid of her bra in the process.

As Regina struggled for her top, Emma turned around and changed into her pyjama's. When she turned around again they were both done and ready to get to the little guy who was still waiting for the two.

They walked towards the bed to see a little boy in the middle of the huge bed, fighting to keep his eyes open. Regina laid beside him on te left side, so Emma went to lie down on the right side of the bed. Both women struck an arm around the tiny boy, resting their hand on the other hips.

When they finally settled Henry quickly fell asleep, Regina and Emma kept staring at each other with a smile on their face for a while until one of them yawned, followed by the other and they both silently giggled and whispered their good nights.

Regina woke up, slowly opening her eyes to adjust to the light coming through the windows. Emma must have opened the curtains, because when she felt next to her the bedside was empty. Both her son and Emma were gone. She slightly panicked until she smelled something. Pancakes. Emma was making pancakes, or at least she thought Emma was the one making the pancakes. She smiled at the thought.

She didn't feel like dressing, yet, and went downstairs. She was greeted by the blonde, indeed making pancakes, and her son who was drinking a glass of milk through a straw.

"Good morning sleepy" The blonde said, and Regina walked up to her. She kissed Emma on the cheek and smiled, "Morning"

Regina walked to the table where her son was sitting. "Morning baby" she smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Momma! Don't do that" he huffed, and she hugged him. Emma laughed at this and slid the last pancake on the plate. "Time to eat" she said, taking the seat across from Henry. Regina took the seat next to her son.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Emma said with her mouth full, before she swallowed it. Regina gave her a look that said 'Don't talk with your mouth full'. "Sorry" Emma quickly said. Regina chuckled and said, "I slept fine, thank you. Especially since I had company from two others." They smiled to each other until Henry broke the silence, "Momma? Can I go to nana and grandpa today?"

Regina looked at her son and frowned, "You were at your grandparents just a few days ago? I'll have to ask them Henry." He mumbled an o.k. while drinking his milk, and Regina was surprised he didn't choke on it, and it would come out of his nose. The sight was funny when it came out of his nose, but despite it looked funny she always got a heart attack and tried to help him breathe again. _Would he ever learn not to speak when he's drinking?_

"Henry, what did I tell you about talking while you're drinking" Regina said. "Sorry Momma" Henry said when he finished his milk. Regina smiled at her son and messed up his hair again, earning a groan from the little boy.

When they finished their breakfast, Regina called her parents and got her father on the line. He told her it was okay for them to come over at dinner, they were actually going to invite them for dinner that day. With that, Regina said goodbye to her father and hung up. "Henry, we'll be going to grandma and grandpa at dinner tonight okay?" she said and kissed his cheek. "And father said you could come too, if you want" she said, directing it to Emma.

Emma smiled, "Oh, If it's okay with you? I don't want to ruin a dinner with your parents" she almost mumbled, but Regina heard her.

"Oh nonsense, and by the way, Katherine and her fiance are coming too, it's really not a big deal" she said to the blonde. "Oh Emma you must come! They always have delicious dessert after!" Henry squealed, he really wanted Emma to go with them. "Well, okay if there's dessert I'm going with you, if it's really not a big deal though?" she looked at Regina, and Regina shook her head and smiled, "Emma, what did I just tell you? You're going with us and that is final." Henry let out a 'yay' and Emma smiled and held her hands out, "Okay, okay, no need to bite my head of"she laughed, earning a chuckle from the brunette.

"Well" Regina said as she clasped her hands together, "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed, Emma when I come back you can do the same, do you mind looking out for Henry while I'm upstairs?"

"Yeah Sure"

"Please Don't make a mess like last time though" Regina said with a stern look. Emma shrugged and made a guilty look, "Ehm no we won't do that" and then let her shoulders fall before she continued, "I'll watch some tv with the kid or something, I promise we will behave"

"Thank you" Regina chuckled. And with that, she disappeared and headed upstairs. Emma put on some cartoons on tv for Henry, and decided to join and watch them as well, while Regina showered, picked out clothes and did her make up.

She came back to see her son and Emma sitting pretty close to each other on the couch. She smiled at the sight of them together, he was never really close with people, but it seemed like he clicked from the very beginning with Emma. _Must be another power of her_, Regina thought.

She walked to the couch and seated next to Emma. The blonde snapped her head to her left when she felt someone sit next to her, but when she saw who it was she instantly relaxed and smiled.

"Hey" Emma said in almost a whisper. "Hey" Regina whispered back. They were lost in each others eyes, and then without thinking they slowly connected their lips into a sweet kiss.

Henry seemed to have snapped out of his hypnosis and watched in silence as his mother and Emma kissed.

When they parted, Regina saw a wide eyed boy sitting behind Emma, looking at them with the biggest smile on his face.

Henry broke the silence with his excitement, "Does this mean Emma now is like a second mommy for me, mommy?" he asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

Emma and Regina looked at each other and chuckled, "You can see it like that, I guess" Emma answered.

Regina smiled, "Yes, Henry, but when we go to nana tonight you can't tell her yet okay? Our little secret"

Henry looked at her, confused, he didn't understand why his mommy wouldn't want nana to know that she likes Emma. When Regina leaned over Emma and put up her pink, he hooked his pinky with hers, their way to tell each other they will keep it a secret. "I promise" he beamed, "Is Emma going to be here more now?" he asked.

"I hope so" Regina said and looked at Emma, who smiled at her.

Regina then said, "If you'd like to shower and dress you can go upstairs, don't be shy to take some clothes like last time" she said with a wink.

"I... Think I can manage" she smiled and gave Regina a quick kiss on her lips before she walked upstairs.

While Emma was showering, Regina decided to dress Henry. Sometimes he would not want to work with her, and keep his pyjama's on. Today was a day like these.

"Come on baby, just let me change you into some normal clothes" Regina said with a desperate voice.

The boy only huffed and crossed his arms. "Why can't I stay in my pyjama's?" he said stubbornly.

Regina sighed, but then thought of something. "Because if you don't let me put these clothes on you, we will not go to grandma and grandpa tonight" she said.

Henry's eyes widened and his bottom lip poked out while his eye brows furrowed. "Okay I think you can dress me now, Mommy" he said quickly. He loved his grandparents, and Regina knew it, he almost wanted to spend more time there than at home.

Regina chuckled at her son and dressed him. When they got out of the boy's room, she heard the shower turn off. She decided to pick out some clothes for the blonde herself, and told Henry to go play in his room.

She walked into her room, seeing the bathroom door was slightly open, she forced herself not to look into that direction and walked towards her walk-in closet. She picked out black jeans and a white blouse. Yes she definitely would enjoy the sight of Emma in a white blouse.

When she walked out of the closet with the clothes in her hands, she heard a little yelp from the blonde who just had picked out some underwear. Emma's hands flew to her towel which almost fell off from her little jump, but she was fast enough to catch it.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you" The brunette said in a worried voice. This made Emma chuckle. "We'll at least it's you, and not some stranger"

"True" The brunette smiled. "Here, I thought I'd pick out some clothes for you"

"Thanks" Emma said, and took the clothes.

Emma waited for the brunette to leave, but Regina couldn't help but stare at the blonde with only a towel wrapped around her body. "Ehm, well unless you wanna watch how I change?" The blonde asked with a playful tone in her voice, which seemed to snap Regina out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes I'm sorry, I'll go find us a dress for tonight to wear to my mothers dinner, Let me know when you're done"

"I will" Emma said and leaned over to kiss Regina. She just couldn't get enough of the kissing the other woman's lips, and Regina couldn't get enough of it either.

She went back into the closet and picked out two dresses. A black dress with V neck for herself, ending just above the knees, and a red halter strap dress for Emma, ending just above the knees as well.

When she was done picking out the clothes, she called Emma, "Are you done yet?" she asked, looking at her phone she saw ten minutes had gone by, enough time for the blonde to change.

"Emma?" she asked again. No answer. Just when she was about to open the door, the door flung open, scaring Regina. The brunette stumbled backward, landing hard on her ass. She grumbled as she looked up to see a wide eyed Emma in front of her.

"Jesus I'm so sorry Regina, I didn't think you'd be right behind the door" she said and held out her hand for Regina to take. The brunette took the hand and Emma helped her up. She rubbed her behind while giving Emma a 'you idiot' look.

"That really hurt, but I forgive you. What in hell did you think when you barged in like that, I thought something had happened when you didn't answer" she said, looking in the blondes bright green eyes.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I didn't really think when I opened that door, I mean you could've been changing in here, and I didn't hear you calling" she answered.

"It's okay Emma" she smiled and held out the dress. "I thought this one might fit you just perfect for tonight, but if you don't like it we can look for another dress" Regina said.

Emma smiled and took the brunettes hand, "If you picked it, I bet it'll look good on me, you always make the best choices" she said and leaned to kiss the brunette on the cheek. Regina smiled when the blondes lips met her cheek and they both giggled after Emma broke the contact.

"Jeez, we're really acting like a madly in love couple" Regina said with a laugh.

"Yeah we do, and we only have been together for like 24 hours" the blonde laughed.

Regina's face went in an instant to an unreadable expression for Emma, and she fell into deep thoughts. When Emma saw Regina's face she instantly stammered "At least I thought-"she said, but was cut off by Regina's lips. "I just didn't know if you wanted to really go for this, that's why I was thinking" she smiled.

Emma smiled back. "So, can I call you like, my girlfriend now?" she asked with a big grin.

Regina pretended to think and put her finger on her chin. "Hmm, I don't know... Do you deserve the title?" she playfully said.

"I do?" Emma asked hopeful, but couldn't help but smile at the brunette. "I think you do" Regina finally said, and Emma let out the breath she'd been holding and kissed her.

"Now, We still have a couple of hours before we have to be at my parents, what do you think we go for ice cream? Henry would lo-" "YES, ice cream sounds good let's go" Emma cut her off and took her arm. Regina chuckled at the blonde and how excited she became when she only suggested to go out for ice cream. _Such a child_, she thought with a smile.

Emma hurried to the kids room and only said the words 'ice cream' and darted away to get everyone's coats. Henry rushed out of his room like Emma did and Regina only laughed.

They had a nice afternoon, and time flew by. They decided to head home and get dressed. Regina send Henry to his room for him to put on his clothes and she went with Emma into her room to get into their dresses. Emma needed help with the zipper, and Regina adjusted her make up before she went to her son's room to see him fully dressed.

She smiled at the sight and then they went downstairs to gather their things.

The drive towards her parents was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Henry would make some noises once in a while, do something funny and the two in the front seats would laugh.

After ten minutes they arrived at their destination. When they rang the doorbell, they almost immediately were greeted by a blonde.

"Regina! So nice to finally see you again!" she said and hugged the brunette, almost impossible in the state of her pregnancy.

Regina returned the hug and said, "Yes It's been a while, look at you! You're beaming! How's it going with Frederick and this little guy or girl?" she asked and pointed at the blondes stomach.

"Good, good! And this must be Emma?" she asked and looked at the other blonde. Emma stepped forward and reached out her hand but instead got a tight hug from the other blonde.

"It's so nice to meet you!" They broke their hug. "Regina couldn't shut up about you the past few weeks, my new intern this, my new intern that, did I tell you she did a good job today?" she said the last part playfully towards Regina, who had gotten a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh really?" Emma said and looked at Regina with amusement in her eyes.

Regina raised her eyebrows and quickly said, "Yes okay let's get inside" she walked past Katherine, giving her a warning look.

Katherine chuckled and said hugged the the younger brunette and then closed the door when they were all inside.

"Mija!" A short grey-haired man walked towards the three.

"papá" Regina says as they hug. "Papi this is Emma, the one I told you all about"

"Nice to meet you, Emma" the man says and he offers his hand. Emma takes it and shakes it, "Nice to meet you too sir" she smiles, a little bit shy.

"Don't be shy" he says when he notices her nerves. "Call me Henry, I heard a lot about you" he said and put an arm behind her back to lead her to the dining table while they talked.

Emma smiles at Regina, who is blushing deeply. God she regretted that she had mentioned the blonde maybe once or twice, or maybe a lot of times when they had dinner the past weeks she had started work again.

Katherine chuckled and took Henry's hand and they walked to the dining room as well, so Regina could only follow the others.

They sat down on the couch, Regina sat down next to Emma who was already sitting on the couch, then followed Henry and then Katherine, who sat between her fiance and Henry. Her father had seated on one of the two separated chairs, and the other empty one was soon filled by Cora who greeted them all with a few kisses on the cheeks before sitting down in the other empty chair.

"Dinner is ready" she said when she sat down. "I made steak and salad, I hope every one likes that"

Everyone headed to the table. Cora, Regina and Emma on one side, across from Emma sat Henry, next to him Katherine and next to her sat Frederick and at the head of the table sat Henry Sr. They chatted about random things until Katherine said, "So Regina, any new women in your life?"

Everyone went silent and Emma cleared her throat as she awkwardly shifted in her chair, Cora gasped as she eyed her daughter suspicious.

Regina opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again. When she didn't way anything Henry blurted out, "Emma, she told me she's going to be around a lot" he said with a grin and pointed at Emma.

Emma let out an 'ehm' at the same time Regina nervously laughed. "Well mother, I guess you can now say I am dating Emma, sort of" she said awkwardly.

"I knew it! I saw those looks in your eyes when you came home yesterday morning, it were the same looks your father and I had when we were young! The way you defended yourself so fast when I assumed you went out on a date, so cute" Cora exclaimed. "So when did you find out? Right after I left or in the evening?" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Mother!" Regina whined. "Nothing happened, we kissed, that's all" she said, but Cora looked at her with a disbelieving look. "I don't believe that is all what happened dear, I can see it in your eyes" she chuckled.

Regina looked at Henry, who clearly didn't know what they were talking about and was just eating his dinner like he didn't even know there were people around him.

"When we walked into my room, Henry was on my bed asking if he could sleep in my bed and asked if Emma could stay" Regina said, it was the truth, mostly though.

"Walked or stumbled?" Katherine asked with a laugh.

Emma's cheeks went red and Regina gave her friend a deadly glare. "Stumbled" she murmured, but everyone had heard her.

Her mother started laughing along with Katherine while Henry Sr and Frederick quickly started a new conversation together, avoiding the subject.

"Don't you dare laugh!" Regina said, breaking into a smile. "Okay it might be a little funny" she said and turned her head to see Emma with a big smile on her face and the blonde nudged her playfully.

"Alright that's enough" Regina laughed and kissed Emma on the cheek.

They heard an 'awh' from Katherine and a squeal from Cora. Cora was pretty happy about her daughter finally finding someone. She had never had a problem that her daughter liked women, at first she was disappointed that she wouldn't get a grandchild, until her daughter told her she was pregnant. At first she had wanted to meet the guy, confused when her daughter didn't want her to meet him, but soon found out it was a one night stand that got a bit out of hand.

After dinner they all moved back to the sofa again and chatted about all kinds of stuff, and of course, Regina and Emma.

When it became near Henry's bedtime, Regina, Emma and Henry went home. They said their goodbyes to Cora, Henry, Katherine and Frederick.

When they sat in the car, Emma said, "Ehm, Regina?"

"Yes dear?" The brunette said as she started the car.

"Can you maybe put me off at my school? I mean I have my internship tomorrow and I kinda wanna go to my dorm" she said nervously.

"Oh of course dear, I wouldn't expect you to stay any longer than this, I mean you have been at my house for the past two days, it's really okay if you want to go home, I only need to know where you live again" she said with the sweetest smile Emma had ever seen.

Emma smiled back and told her her address, while they drove to her dorm they talked about the dinner and the things that had happened there. Henry had fallen asleep pretty fast.

When they got in front of the property of Story Brooke College, they kissed goodbye, and Regina saw Emma walking towards the school and smiled to herself.

_How did I get so lucky? _She wondered.


End file.
